Ride back to your heart!
by yurika.rossi.arq
Summary: Jane e Maura estão separadas a anos depois de um doloroso divórcio, assim que percebe a presença de uma nova pessoa na vida de Maura, ameaçando seu sossego, Jane resolve reconquista-la e conta com a ajuda dos filhos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Jane's House_**

No auge dos meus 40 anos, divórcio, guarda compartilhada e filhos pré-adolescentes não são a parte mais fácil da minha rotina, bandidos, assassinos, tiroteios e buscas implacáveis pareciam mais simples e menos exigentes que os dois juntos em uma segunda de manhã.

Meu filho mais novo é o pequeno Nickolas, são 7 anos de pura fofura e esperteza, no momento mais esperteza que fofura na verdade. Existem dias que eu quero quebrá-lo ao meio, mas, em geral ele é meu melhor amigo. Nick tinha lindos cabelos pretos enrolados como os meus, que precisavam desesperadamente de um corte, seus olhos eram castanhos claros e sua pele branca, o sorriso espalhava pelo seu rosto, deixando suas pequenas bochechas rosadas e olhos bem pequenininhos, eu sentia certo orgulho toda vez que o olhava, ele era um pedaço de mim, conseguia ver minhas manias, meus trejeitos e até a risadinha malandra. Ele ainda tinha alguns momentos fofos, quando dormia no sofá eu ainda o carregava, chorava quando algo não o agradava, fazia bico e ainda tinha a coberta que arrastava pela casa, existia nele o restinho do bebe que um dia eu tive.

Já minha filha é a Alice, são 14 anos do que foi um dia fofura e hoje é só algo tenta me enlouquecer sempre que tem chance, é claro que ainda vejo minha menininha correndo pela casa, com seus tutus, lacinhos, coisinhas floridas e coisas cor de rosa, tudo aquilo que me desesperava e que não sabia exatamente como lidar, mas, ao mesmo tempo vejo a música alta, a teimosia e a ligeira falta de modos que eu tenho certeza, eu soube ensinar como ninguém. Alice tinha os cabelos dourados e os olhos verdes, já era alta e esguia, mais do que a maioria da sua sala, isso a destacava, não de um jeito desproporcional, era atleta e isso a deixou ligeiramente agressiva.

-"Ma, anda logo! Minha mãe vai te matar se eu chegar atrasada mais uma vez, toda vez que durmo aqui eu perco o primeiro período e já falaram isso pra ela." – Alice e Nick estudavam em um dos colégios mais famosos de Boston, era aluna exemplar e não possuía falhas quando o assunto era seus boletins ou desempenho em esportes, suas amigas eram filhas de políticos, celebridades e empresários famosos, que queriam seus filhos preparados para Harvard, isso dificultava um pouco a minha vida, já que por mais que eu vivesse aparecendo nos noticiários, minha vida não era nem um pouco glamorosa.

-"Era só ter levantado mais cedo, a culpa não é minha, querida." – Eu disse rindo e ela mais emburrada ficava.

-"Você e o Nick são enrolados isso sim, semana que vem eu fico na casa da minha mãe!" –

-"Fica nada, você morre de saudades de mim que eu sei! Vamos Nick, sua irmã está atrasada." – Eu gostaria de ser uma mãe exemplar mas deixá-la nervosa era quase uma obrigação.

-"tá nada, mãe! Ela quer é ficar vendo o time de futebol e ela chega atrasada porque fica conversando com o Connooooor!" – ele cantou a novidade enquanto fazia careta, minha cabeça até doeu ao escutar.

Alice estava em choque, seu rosto alcançou em poucos segundos vários tons de vermelho e eu conseguia ver ódio nos seus olhos.

-"CALA BOCA, Nick!" - quanto mais raiva ela sentia mais ele ficava feliz.

-"para de provocar sua irmã." – dei um pequeno tapa na sua cabeça assim que passei pela porta do apartamento.

-"já Alice, já? Já vou começar a ter problemas com jogadores de futebol? Não podia pelo menos ser baseball... eles são mais fáceis de lidar..." - falei com desanimo, ela não me olhava e Nick ria abertamente.

Ter a guarda compartilhada não é nem de longe o plano assim que se decide ter filhos, mas ainda sim é a melhor saída, por mais que a rotina não seja das melhores, com o remédio esquecido em uma casa, livros esquecidos em outra, com o uniforme da natação na lavanderia do outro lado da cidade e o do softball escondido no fundo do meu cesto de roupas sujas, durante 90% dos nossos dias vivíamos bem, hoje eles mudariam como combinado e passariam a semana na outra casa, voltando pra mim no final do colégio na próxima segunda.

O caminho até o colégio foi cheio de conversa como todos os dias, menos Alice, que permaneceu vermelha e calada durante todo o percurso, já Nick entusiasmado como todos os dias me adiantava tudo o que faria a semana toda, com mínimos detalhes.

-"ah e sexta tem meu jogo, ma, você vai vir no meu jogo né? Pufavôôô!" – Nick joga bela categoria de base de baseball na escola, eu disfarçava, mas quase morria de orgulho, quem sabe eu não seria a mãe orgulhosa de um astro do REDSOX, além do mais meu histórico não estava dos mais positivos, do começo do ano até agora eu não tinha conseguido comparecer muito aos jogos e isso o deixava visivelmente chateado.

–"eu não perderia por nenhum crime no mundo, filho!" – estacionei o carro na entrada de alunos e Nickolas se despediu com o fervor de todos os dias, me deu um abraço apertado e um pequeno beijo na testa, todo dia a mesma coisa, eu não sei de onde ele tinha tirado, mas não servia outro lugar, todo dia um beijo na testa. Alice desceu pisando duro.

-"Alice! Alice!" – desci rapidamente do carro e a alcancei segurando delicadamente seu braço.

-"Filha, seu irmão só faz pra provocar, ele é pequeno" – eu sorri com delicadeza pedindo compreensão, não é fácil para uma adolescente ter um irmão tão mais novo, eu sabia.

-"Ele é muito chato, mãe!" – ela respondeu resmungando e eu sorri.

-"O que ele disse é verdade? Você pode falar, não vou ficar brava." – falei me esforçando ao máximo para não ser a mãe louca ciumenta.

-"Não, ele é só meu amigo, eu tenho que ir! Posso ir? – a segurei delicadamente tentando ver seus olhos.

-"Pode, mas, não se iluda, falaremos sobre garotos! Beijo?" ela me beijou rapidamente e saiu andando mais calma.

-"E o que você sabe sobre garotos, ma?" me fiz de ofendida e continuei olhando até que ela encontrasse as amigas na entrada, me virei entrei no carro e sai rapidamente.

 ** _BPD's Building_**

Chegar ao trabalho na segunda cedo sem nenhuma perspectiva de novos casos, apenas papelada do administrativo me tirava o animo logo cedo, não que eu quisesse que alguém tivesse sido assassinado para minha rotina movimentar um pouco, não é isso, mas ter apenas relatório e documentação para preencher desanimava qualquer um.

-"Oi Frost!" – falei enquanto ele digitava furiosamente no teclado do seu absurdamente moderno computador. – "tudo normal por aqui?"

-"Bom dia Jane, tudo tediosamente normal." – ele sorriu com preguiça e me passou o café que estava ao lado do seu, o apoiei sobre minha meã, tirei o paletó e sentei – "nada de emocionante pra você também?" – curtindo o primeiro gole de café do dia, esquentando meu peito lentamente.

-"Não, só meus filhos brigando bem cedo" – ele sorriu e levantou espreguiçando enquanto sua impressora começava os trabalhos.

–"aparentemente começarei a ter problemas com garotos agora." - ele arregalou os olhos e riu em seguida.

-"Como assim? Alice?" – ele deu uma pequena gargalhada chocado – "mas ela tem quanto? 10?"

Revirei meus olhos e procurei com muita dedicação alguma coisa que me tirasse dali.

-"Pois é, foi exatamente isso que eu pensei, minha filha, minha menininha, é só o que me falta." – ele sorriu abertamente do meu dilema, é claro que eu não sofreria sozinha, existiam dois tios ciumentos que adorariam atacar um pequeno jogador de futebol, uma avó muito curiosa, um priminho pra vigiar e ainda existiria a outra mãe dela, a que agiria como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e me daria um ataque de nervos.

A outra mãe... Maura Isles, a minha ex-mulher há cinco anos, nos casamos jovens e com pressa, ela era responsável pelo departamento médico forense da BPD e eu estudando para ser detetive, amigas durante anos antes disso demoramos a descobrir nossos sentimentos.

Foram anos de parceria até que descobrimos que tudo estava errado, que nossa amizade na verdade era sintoma de um amor profundo e intenso, que nossas noites juntas não eram tão inocentes quanto imaginávamos. A facilidade no toque, a proximidade inapropriada, o carinho e mais tarde o desejo.

Maura possuía os mais belos olhos verdes que eu já tinha visto, verdes e grandes, Alice os tinha exatamente iguais, com o mesmo brilho e pontinhos dourados, os cabelos dourados desciam por toda a extensão de suas costas e o corpo era perfeitamente desenhado por varias horas de ioga durante a semana e uma hora de corrida diariamente, quando nos conhecemos ela era a definição de "peculiar" pra não falar "estranho", ela não possuía nenhuma habilidade social, a maioria das pessoas simplesmente não a entendia, suas respostas eram literais e ela não entendia piadas, nem as que eram feitas as suas custas, tudo era cientificamente comprovado, eu tinha meu próprio Google portátil, o que eu achava por algum motivo inexplicavelmente encantador... e muito sexy.

Nos primeiros anos foram como se uma onde da felicidade intensa tivesse nos acertado em cheio, a descoberta recente daquele sentimento, a euforia do primeiro beijo, até loucura da primeira vez, quando vimos já estávamos morando juntas. Logo providenciamos a chegada da nossa filha, isso fez com que o mundo tivesse uma camada brilhante de cor o tempo todo, eram raros os dias diferentes e o tempo tinha um ritmo diferente, rápido, nossas discussões giravam por qual seria o nome do nosso próximo bebe, a cor do quartinho, onde seriam as próximas férias e nada era capaz de abalar nossa felicidade.

Logo decidimos que aquele amor precisava de ainda mais espaço, e veio Nick, a casa nova e a rotina da nossa família era um sonho, o que poderia dar errado?

No começo foi o trabalho, de ambos os lados, estávamos sempre lotadas com nossas tarefas e não nos víamos mais, a BPD e as tarefas de mãe nos sobrecarregavam e nossa teimosia em não pedir ajuda só fazia nos afundar mais, depois veio àquele incidente, era difícil e eu odiava me lembrar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maura – POV – 06 anos atrás_

 _No final daquelas horas contávamos apenas feridos e sobreviventes, tínhamos todos saído a salvo, meu filhos permaneciam em casa com a avó, longe daquilo tudo conforme me certifiquei, o prédio que a horas atrás era silencioso agora era preenchido por gritos de agilidade e pessoas procurando o que fazer para a redução dos danos. Nos meus pensamentos só uma coisa importava... Jane..._

 _Jane permanecia aparentemente em choque, deitada no fundo da sala eu podia ver suas mãos ensanguentadas, desamarradas recentemente, ajoelhada ao seu lado eu tentava me controlar, era muito difícil, nesse momento eu deveria ser forte, assim como ela sempre era, as lagrimas escorriam sem barreiras pelos meus olhos. Seu corpo tremia, um reflexo comum depois do trauma que ela havia sofrido, existiam hematomas no seu pescoço e manchas arroxeadas sob seus olhos, Jane havia sido torturada por várias horas seguidas._

 _-"Jane... Jane..."– chamei seu nome tentando trazê-la novamente a consciência..._

 **Charles Hoyt POV**

 **-"Jane... Jane... Fiquei sabendo que você se casou Jane..."– minha voz quase não quebrava o pesado silencio da sala.**

 **-"Hoyt"...**

 **-"Fiquei sabendo que ela é uma linda mulher, eu demorei muito a voltar... Disseram-me que você já tem uma pequena família, Alice e um bebezinho, um lindo garotinho Nickolas não é Jane... Você já imaginou Jane? Ele se tornar um de nós..."– as lágrimas saltavam sem controle pelos pequenos olhos pretos, Jane era ridiculamente protetora dos seus, como se adiantasse, nenhum deles escaparia... Se não fosse agora, seria depois". Os gritos abafados dela atrás da mordaça me deixavam ainda mais excitado, o barulho abafado dos seus gritos me deixavam curioso, todas as ofensas que vinham dela eram elogios pra mim, eu de certa forma a admirava profundamente.**

 **-"Soltei a amarra que segurava seus lábios e a sua primeira reação foi um suspiro cansado em seguida um grito rouco, dor, desespero, uma mistura deliciosa, seus braços amarrados abertos faziam seu corpo parecer uma cruz, seus seios subiam e desciam pesadamente pela força da respiração suas pernas permaneciam estáticas, as palmas marcadas sangravam, seu sangue grosso escorria belamente pelos braços, ela jamais me esqueceria.**

 **-"É melhor que você me matar Hoyt... eu espero que você me mate..."- a sua fúria era engraçada e desconexa, éramos iguais... Não havia porque ficar nervosa.**

 **"Tudo ao seu tempo Jane... Tudo ao seu tempo..."– cheguei bem próximo do seu rosto, era escuro e eu podia ver apenas a silhueta magra, forçando as amarras. – "a hora deles também vai chegar... Ele tem o mesmo rosto que o seu, eu não poderei perder isso..."**

 **"Foram horas e horas de infindável prazer, cada caminho que meu bisturi percorria meu corpo regozijava, era um prazer longe do sexual, mas, era o maior que eu já havia sentido, seu corpo tencionava aos sinais de dor, seus dentes rangiam e seus olhos choravam, hora arregalados, hora fortemente fechados.**

 **"Ao primeiro estrondo da invasão minha despedida começara, era pouco provável que eu saísse vivo dali, mas levaria seu sossego comigo, sua paz, a paz de seus filhos, meu legado seria lembrado, por ela e por outros... até o fim de sua vida.**

 **-"Se eu não morrer agora Hoyt, você não vai ter paz, é melhor acabar com isso."**

 **"-"Não Jane, a minha paz é saber que você vive atormentada... Essa é a minha paz..."- sentei-me sobre seu corpo e aproximei o bastante que nossos narizes quase se tocassem - "Fique tranquila, um dia seremos só nós dois."- eu sorri e tudo se apagou**

 _Maura – POV – 06 anos atrás_

 _Foram meses e meses tentando fazer nossa rotina voltar ao normal, Jane já não era mais a mesma, não era a mesma esposa, não era a mesma filha, nem irmã, nem mesmo era a Jane detetive._

 _Eram noites em claro esperando que ela voltasse do trabalho, era manhãs esperando para que ela se sentasse a mesa conosco, nossos filhos não entendiam, mas sabiam que aquela não era a Ma deles, aquela que fazia mais travessuras do que as próprias crianças, que ensinava suas brincadeiras de infância._

 _Os sintomas do estresse pós- traumático com o tempo foram diminuindo, mas a paranoia com a segurança tanto minha quanto das crianças chegava a ser sufocante, não trabalhávamos em paz, não nos relacionávamos sem ter a sombra do que havia acontecido._

 _-"De 0 a 10 como estamos hoje?"- eu sorri tristemente e toquei seu ombro, era o máximo da proximidade que existia entre nós já havia um tempo._

 _-"5 quem sabe 6."- ela devolveu um pequeno sorriso._

 _-"5 é bom."- beijei sua testa e sentei em uma das cadeiras a frente da nossa mesa de jantar, era tão raro vê-la ali._

 _-"Você não precisa me avaliar Maura, não sou um dos corpos na sua mesa... Por enquanto."– por mais que eu tentasse eu não me aproximava._

 _A anos atrás ela havia me ensinado o quanto eu era valiosa, o quanto eu era um ser único e como eu a fazia feliz, em poucos meses eu não conseguia mais, não conseguia fazê-la me olhar, não conseguia fazê-la me desejar novamente, ou pelo menos fazê-la sentir menos raiva._

 _-"Nós precisamos tentar algo,Jane." - levantei-me impaciente, eu tentei manter a calma durante mesas, era o limite_

 _-"Eu só preciso dormir Maura."- rapidamente ela levantou, recolheu o prato a sua frente e foi em direção a pia, ela se fecharia novamente._

 _-"Nós estamos com problemas, podemos tentar terapia, nós duas, posso mostrar estudos sobre terapias naturais e alternativas, aquela que você sentir mais confortável nos faremos... Jane..." - enquanto eu falava ela simplesmente me ignorava, o sorriso irônico no seu rosto me diminuía._

 _-"Eu não preciso de terapia Maura, eu preciso dormir, amanha eu tenho trabalho"- ela simplesmente me desprezava, a dor aumentava e a raiva que eu começava a sentir escondia todo o amor e compreensão, não que eu fosse capaz de ataca-la, mas, eu não queria mais aquela vida._

 _-"Já se passaram mais de 6 meses Jane..." - falei cansada e ela se virou em choque._

 _-"Você acha que eu não sei, você acha que eu estou feliz?" - por um segundo senti uma certa esperança, era a primeira vez em meses que ela esboçava alguma reação que não fosse o desprezo._

 _-"Nós podemos tentar..."- eu tentei sorrir simpática._

 _-"Eu não quero tentar." - meu sorriso sumiu em átimos de segundos._

 _Os próximos meses nós não dormíamos mais no mesmo quarto, Jane passou a ser mesma de antes com as crianças, ela não os abandonava nem por um minuto, os acompanhava de perto no dia a dia se certificando da segurança, da tranqüilidade._

 _Nós duas começamos a nos afastar por conseqüência, ela chegava procurava as crianças e entrava no escritório, lá ela ficava._

 _-"Eu vou voltar para Beacon Hill..." - em uma das noites absolutamente silenciosas em nossa casa, depois que as crianças já dormiam, tomei a decisão._  
 _-"O que?"- Estávamos no quarto, e ela parou na porta assim que me ouviu._

 _-"Já falei com a imobiliária, eles farão uma proposta pela casa. Já conversei com a sua mãe e organizamos para na próxima semana a mudança acontecer."- Meu corpo pedia que eu levantasse da cama e a abraçasse ternamente, que pedisse que me beijasse e que ficaríamos bem, mas, eu precisava tomar uma atitude, jamais seriamos um casal novamente, não assim._

 _-"Do que você ta falando." - ela se aproximou, não mais que alguns passos._

 _-"Eu não consigo mais Jane, aparentemente eu não consigo te tirar desse lugar onde você entrou e eu não aguento mais, eu te amo, mais que tudo eu te amo, ficarei do seu lado até o ultimo minuto, mas eu preciso de lucidez, pra cuidar dos meninos, pra te ajudar se você precisar." - só eu sabia o quanto aquele sentimento me dilacerava, mas, eu não podia deixar que meu amor acabasse._

 _-"Você acha que você me ajuda assim"– ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito, era fácil ver revolta em seus olhos. - "Indo embora?"- confirmei e ela sorriu incrédula._

 _-"Eu vou tentar, te ajudar assim."- nós duas sabíamos que não era do meu feitio, ser dura e fria, mas já havíamos alcançado todos os limites._

 _-"Maura, você ta sendo incoerente! - ela sentou-se aos pés da cama e aproximou-se, se ela me tocasse eu provavelmente desistiria, Jane costumava ter efeito entorpecente sobre mim, minhas terminações nervosas se atrapalhavam e a coerência realmente me abandonava, afastei-me_

 _-"Não, eu já tomei minha decisão."- levantei-me e sai sem olhar pra trás._

 _Nunca nos separamos oficialmente, nos papeis ainda éramos casadas, nunca houve a preocupação de formalizar, com o tempo a raiva de Jane diminui, além dos tramites para a guarda das crianças passamos a nos relacionar minimamente no trabalho, nossas conversas eram sobre a rotina dos nossos filhos, divergências sobre a forma de educar e assim ficamos. Como se aquele sentimento que não nos torturasse todos os dias, cada dia que eu via seu sorriso meu corpo pedia, suas mãos em mim, sua boca._  
 _Como qualquer outro treinamento, eduquei minha mente e a direcionei para outras atividades, por mais que em alguns momentos ela me enganasse, era o que me ajudava a passar pelos dias._

 _Se existia algo que eu havia aprendido ao lado de Jane era que sentimentos não eram apenas reações químicas, e assim eu lidava com eles, todos os dias, lidava com a dor de não tê-la em meus braços como antes, e assim o tempo passava._


	3. Chapter 3

Nunca escondi que nos últimos 15 anos nenhuma mulher, ninguém, nunca me chamou atenção como Maura chamava diariamente, tínhamos um acordo silencioso de que nosso timing não tinha sido o adequado e que nosso amor por nossos filhos era maior do que quaisquer desavenças que um dia tivemos, também nunca escondi dela minha admiração pela sua beleza, seu corpo, seus olhos e boca, e por muitas vezes segurava o impulso de trazê-la pra perto, como fazia durante aqueles quase 8 anos de casamento.

Maura Isles era minha ex-mulher e melhor amiga, com que eu flertava descaradamente as vezes, trocava longos olhares e abraços sem segundas intenções, ou assim eu mentia.

Voltando de onde meus pensamentos me levaram, levantei-me rapidamente e coloquei o paletó novamente.

-"Alguma coisa nova?" Frost empertigou-se entusiasmado.

-"Não, preciso falar com Maura... ehr... problemas domésticos." Sorri e saí pelo lounge entrando rapidamente no elevador que já se fechava.

-"Aham... sei" – meu amigo sorriu e retornou a sua digitação frenética.

 ** _Maura's Office,_**

Desci os andares como todos os dias eu fazia, tanto pela manhã quanto pela tarde sempre tinha algum assunto a tratar com ela, ou arrumava uma desculpa pra vê-la, quando estava com os meninos vinha contar como havia sido, quando ela estava com eles eu vinha perguntar como havia sido, nem precisava ser muito criativa.

Se existia uma coisa que eu era capaz de fazer com ela era destruir toda sua concentração, eu chegava sorrateiramente e ficava minutos observando, os movimentos, as cores, as curvas, por muitas e muitas vezes fui pega fazendo isso, sem sentir nenhum tipo de constrangimento.

\- "Bom dia Maur!" – Depois de minutos observando entrei ligeiramente pela sala, fazendo-a se assustar levemente.

\- "Oi Jane!" – Ela me olhou com um grande sorriso tirando os olhos do papel onde escrevia. – "Tudo bem?" – Ela escreveu durante mais algumas palavras e fechou sua agenda voltando a atenção toda pra mim. – "Tudo tranquilo pela manhã?" - ela me perguntou sorrindo e alcançando o celular a sua frente.

\- "Você sabia que **_SUA_** filha tem uma queda por jogadores de futebol?" – dei ênfase na palavra e apontei pra ela que riu baixo.

\- "Não faça um drama sobre, ela está crescendo" – arregalei os olhos e coloquei as mão sobre o peito como se tivesse levado um tiro. - "Não faça isso, não dificulte pra ela, você tem ideia de quantas mudanças hormonais uma adolescente passa nessa idade, relacionadas a todos os campos do desenvolvimento?"

\- "Tenho certeza que você vai me falar..." – Fechei os olhos e soltei meu corpo pesadamente na poltrona caríssima que ela mantinha de enfeite.

\- "Não... não vou falar, apenas seja a mãe compreensiva que eu sei que você é capaz de ser." Escutei sua voz se aproximando e quando abri os olhos ela estava em pé ao meu lado, indo consultar a vasta coleção de livros que existia nas prateleiras do seu escritório, meu impulso era sempre tocá-la, me contive.

\- "Mas ela é um bebê ainda Maur, ela não pode entrar nem no cinema se eu não for autorizar, como ela pode querer saber de rapazes?"– ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça como quem sentia quase pena, vendo isso fiz questão de forçar ainda mais meu corpo contra a poltrona, como protesto.

\- "Dramática, muito dramática, ela não quer saber de rapazes, ela gosta do Connor, um garotinho inofensivo de 13 anos, que aparentemente gosta dela também." - Maura tinha o dom de tentar me acalmar, era visível na mudança do tom de voz, ele começava natural e de repente se derretia suavemente e ficava baixo e rouco.

\- "E porque você sabe disso tudo e eu não?" - ela sorriu e negou com a cabeça como se o que eu falasse não fizesse sentido.

-"Porque você está fazendo um espetáculo grego sobre... por enquanto ela ainda está aprendendo a lidar com os sentimentos dela." - Fechei a cara e me endireitei na poltrona indignada.

\- "Eu disse que conversaríamos sobre garotos e ela riu!" – Maura sorriu abertamente deixando o leve som de uma pequena gargalhada saltar, ela me encarou.

\- "Talvez seja melhor você esperar a hora do Nick... e conversar com ele sobre mulheres... Que nós duas sabemos que você tem todos os quesitos necessários para a abordagem, Jane Rizzoli." - Senti o peso da resposta no estomago ou um pouco mais embaixo, ela sorriu de forma sedutora e indicou a saída da sala. – "Preciso terminar meus relatórios, , mais tarde falamos, almoço?" - Pisquei e beijei seu rosto maliciosamente, ao sair a deixei sorrindo.

O restante da semana arrastou, não de uma forma ruim, com as crianças na casa de Maura, meus dias se resumiam a trabalho e minhas noites a cerveja, baseball, Dirt Robber e dormir. O pouco movimento na BPD deixava minha rotina lenta e cheia de brechas pra coisas que eu normalmente haveria de abandonar, voltei a correr, ia à academia do prédio e uma vez ou outra durante a semana tomava uma cerveja com os meninos.

 _ **-"Você está acordada?' – meu celular apitou quanto abri a porta do apartamento, no meio da semana isso significava que o remédio, a roupa ou o brinquedo predileto precisava de carona. Na tela o nome dela com um etzinho ao lado, ela morria de ódio quando via.**_

 _ **-"Tô!**_ _ **J**_ _ **" – respondi prontamente e nem tirei os sapatos, deixei a chave sobre a mesa e comecei olhar envolta.**_

 _ **-"Quero te pedir um favor? Claro se não for difícil pra você." – tive ainda mais certeza, os meninos quando esqueciam coisas na minha casa nunca me ligavam pedindo, sempre mandavam Maura pedir e eu raramente negava.**_

 _ **-"Qualquer coisa Maur, pode falar." Respondi abandonando o corpo no sofá, meus pés automaticamente foram parar na mesa de centro.**_

 _ **-"Você poderia pegar os meninos na sexta, ao invés de segunda? Se quiser eles ficam a próxima semana comigo, é que vou ter um compromisso no próximo final de semana." – estranhei e fiz careta para a pequena tela.**_

 _ **-"algum problema?" – Comecei avaliar quais as possibilidades para que ela precisasse viajar em um final de semana, nenhuma delas me agradava.**_

 _ **-"Não, vou fazer uma pequena viagem com algumas amigas..." – minhas sobrancelhas subiram e achei curioso, Maura não era de finais de semana com amigas. -Amigas? – provoquei e sorri sozinha ao perguntar.**_

 _ **-"Isso. Tudo bem pra você? – Direta e sem detalhes, essa era Maura.**_

 _ **-"okay, combinamos melhor amanhã."– respondi sem muita consideração, ela tinha planos e estava me falando através de mensagens, não gostei.**_

 _ **-"acho que não encontraremos, é apenas isso, no domingo a noite pego eles se preferir." – de acordo com a tela brilhar mais preguiça eu sentia e me afundava no sofá.**_

 _ **-"Não tudo bem, vamos manter rotina, na próxima semana eles ficam aqui e na outra normalizamos. – de qualquer forma segunda seria meu dia, não tinha razão para joga-los pra lá e pra cá.**_

 _ **-"Jane?" –coloquei o celular de lado e levantei-me, meu dia e meu corpo pediam uma cerveja.**_

 _ **-"hum?" – respondia andando e indo em direção a cozinha, na minha cabeça um milhão de possibilidades.**_

 _ **-"Tem certeza que é tudo bem? Não gostaria de atrapalhar algum plano que você possa ter feito." – sorri com preguiça e neguei tristemente.**_

 _ **-"Não tenho planos Maur, vou aproveitar o tempo com eles. Amanha nos falamos, boa noite, :*" – aquela conversa toda me desanimara e eu só queria deitar, fomos para o quarta eu minha cerveja e o celular.**_

Sexta feira amanheceu e anoiteceu, como ela previu não a vi, ela havia saído cedo e não gastou mais do que poucos minutos na BPD conforme pesquisei no seu laboratório, era um misto de frustração, curiosidade e algo que eu jamais admitiria em voz alta, ciúme.

Meu dia foi tranquilo, nada de emocionante passava por ali e minha cabeça borbulhava.

Com a falta de novos casos a tendência era sempre desenterrar algum clássico que não havia sido solucionado, eram dias lendo e relendo processos até encontrar uma nova informação.

Esperei o dia passar e no final da tarde sai para buscar os meninos.

Estacionei na porta do colégio como era de costume e Nickolas veio correndo enquanto Alice se arrastava atrás.

-"Nickolas?" – ele estava jogado no banco de trás enquanto Alice começava seus trabalhos no som.

-"Você sabe onde sua mãe vai esse final de semana?"– Era sempre mais seguro com pra ele, aproveitei da distração de Alice e perguntei como que não quer nada, ela era sempre muito dura quando o assunto era meu relacionamento com Maura, sempre tomava as dores da mãe, por se lembrar do que passamos, as vezes eu sentia que ela tinha ressentimento em ralação a mim.

-"ela tem um encontro." – displicente ele falou sem sair do lugar, enquanto procurava o mini game na mochila.

-"Sua mãe viu que você levou isso pra escola? Eeeh Nickolas! Com quem?"– o moleque era m inferno com aquele negócio barulhento e Maura o monitorava o tempo todo, aproveitei a deixa e continuei.

-"Com a Sarah, aquela medica bonitona que vive lá em casa agora" – começou a musiquinha e a irritação que ela me causava aumentou com a resposta dele.

-"O que?!"– quando vi já era, Alice me olhou com olhos julgadores e Nick fingiu que não era com ele.

-"Não seja fofoqueiro Nick, mamãe ficaria triste." – Alice olhou pra trás e empurrou a perna dele que estava entre os bancos.

-"Ele não está sendo fofoqueiro filha, eu perguntei, só achei estranho... só isso." – Olhei pra ela que deu de ombros, totalmente indiferente ou satisfeita com o meu desespero.

-"A Sarah é legal, elas vão com umas amigas para uma casa de campo do vovô." – ela falou mexendo no celular e ignorando minha curiosidade.

-"Huuuuum, entendi." – Direcionei minha atenção para o transito e fiz questão de não voltar mais ao assunto.

O final de semana durou o que parecia um ano, por mais que fizemos nossas atividades, passeios, almoços e jantares o tempos se recusava a passar, na minha cabeça só a figura de Maura, tudo bem que eu não tinha direito nenhum sobre o seu dia a dia, nem mesmo deveria me incomodar o fato dela fazer novas amizades, mas mesmo assim incomodava.


	4. Chapter 4

Na segunda feira cedo diferente das outras em minha companhia Alice chegou no horário no colégio, andei mais rápido do que o comum e rapidamente eu estava na BPD, fui até minha sala, andei envolta procurando desculpas que me levassem até o laboratório, no fim dispensei a desculpa e fui porque quis.

Entrei sorrateiramente e lá estava ela, concentrada sob a mesa de aço com relatórios abertos onde normalmente existiriam corpos.

-"Fiquei sabendo do seu fim de semana movimentado." – Eu gostaria de não ser implicante, mas algo não deixava, era uma maneira de revidar, deixa-la tão irritada quanto eu estava.

-"Nickolas Isles Rizzoli?" – Eu sorri e neguei, escorada na porta eu mantinha uma distância segura, suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

-"Nope...Alice Isles Rizzoli..." – eu falei e ela parecia ligeiramente desconfiada. - "Aparentemente nossa filha gosta da sua nova companhia ou gosta de me estressar, você escolhe... Eu prefiro a segunda opção pra ser sincera... Quem é ela?" – eu conseguia ver que ela estava constrangida, o rubor subia do seu colo até as bochechas.

\- "É uma amiga Jane" – Meu jeito delicado de detetive não deixava que os olhos desviassem dela, eu quase conseguia ver a sua pele começar a empolar.

\- "Hum, uma amiga..." – eu me aproximei lentamente deixando apenas um passo de distância entre nós. – "E porque você mentiu?" – perguntei baixo, afundei minhas mãos nos bolsos para conter a urgência de tocá-la.

-"Você sabe que eu sou fisicamente incapaz de mentir." – ela mantinha as mãos entre nós, brincando com as perfeitamente esmaltadas unhas.

-"Pessoalmente talvez, mas, pelo celular parece que você foi bem capaz."

-"eu não menti Jane, fiz uma pequena viagem com umas amigas." – sorri ironicamente e ela se recusava a me olhar nos olhos.

-"Sarah?"– aparentemente seu ar faltou por um segundo, seus olhos arregalaram e ela me encarou.

\- "o que tem? – eu sorri e neguei, não tinha nada, só queria saber.

-"Ela é uma amiga?" – não me contive, existia quase ressentimento em minha voz.

-"Sim" – franzi o cenho e ela percebeu.

-"Só amiga?" – reforcei a pergunta reduzindo o tom a da minha voz.

-"Não." – ela respondeu direta.

Em cinco anos foi a primeira vez que senti meu coração congelar, a simples possiblidade de uma pessoa tomando meu lugar me deixava zonza e com um embrulho no estômago, talvez Maura tivesse seguindo a diante sem mim, talvez essa tal Sarah fosse exatamente aquilo que ela precisasse e eu não pude oferecer, não é que existisse exatamente um lugar guardado, que eu necessariamente ocupasse um espaço nos sentimentos dela... Mas existia uma esperança.

É claro que nos últimos anos existiram namoradas, não que eu gostasse da ideia e nem das namoradas em si, mas existiram, tanto minhas quanto dela, mas nunca houve a necessidade de escondê-las e muitas vezes fazíamos questão de apresentá-las, como se fizesse parte de certo protocolo que havíamos criado, lá vem mais uma que não será capaz de substituir o que tivemos, toda vez, era sempre assim, do nada a pessoa passava a ter sérios problemas para convivência, manias insuportáveis ou nossos filhos simplesmente não se adaptavam e sempre vinha aquele discurso "são as crianças, elas vem em primeiro lugar", mas, dessa vez havia uma tentativa de esconder aquele assunto, como se diferente das outras, Maura precisa de tempo para se preparar, me preparar e isso me assustava, talvez ela finalmente tenha seguido a diante, sem mim.

Cheguei ao final da tarde para buscá-los como fazia toda semana, mochilas já a postos aos pés da porta, brinquedos e mais brinquedos, toda semana uma viagem de tudo aquilo que ele estava invocado, e que durante a semana perderiam a graça e ficariam lá espalhados pelo meu apartamento, meus pés tinham várias marcas para comprovar. Eu sempre esperava na soleira da porta, não era meu costume ir entrando na casa da minha ex-mulher sem convite, escutei vozes, algumas eu conseguia reconhecer e uma totalmente desconhecida, a curiosidade me convenceu e dei alguns passos dentro do hall, em seguida pela sala gigantesca que um dia já havia sido minha e passando pelo segundo hall lá estavam elas.

As duas conversavam com uma proximidade irritante, risadinhas, mãozinhas, nada do que eu precisava ver, entrei fazendo barulho para que elas percebessem logo que eu estava ali, aquilo já era o suficiente eu não queria presenciar mais.

-"Oh Jane!" - Os olhos de Maura se arregalaram ligeiramente e ela se afastou rapidamente daquela que devia ser Sarah, os últimos 20 anos sendo detetive me presentearam com uma capacidade de observação que muitos invejavam. Ela não fazia o meu tipo, era alta, morena latina com cabelos pretos tão lisos que brilhavam, seus olhos eram tão pretos quanto, ela era uma mulher linda, mas eu estava mais interessada era na proximidade desconfortável entre ela e Maura.

-"Desculpa a porta estava aberta, eu vim buscar os meninos." – eu sorri discretamente sem esboçar nenhuma empolgação enquanto ela saia apressada pela larga porta entre a cozinha e o hall da sala de jantar.

-"Claro, vou apressar o Nick... Alice! Sua mãe chegou!" – ela tocou o meu braço assim que passou por mim e eu avaliava profundamente a outra mulher a minha frente.

-"Tudo bem eu espero, sou Jane, Jane Rizzoli, a ex-mulher." – Estendi minha mão onde minha cicatriz formigava, era um reflexo natural quando eu estava nervosa.

-"Eu..." – Rapidamente Maura já estava ao lado dela outra vez, como duas adolescentes que haviam aprontado e eu como se fosse um adulto muito bravo, Maura parecia tão nervosa e fora do seu ambiente comum que cheguei a sentir pena, ela nem mesmo deixava a coitada falar.

-"Ah claro, essa é Sarah, Jane, Sarah Torres, nós estudamos juntas, e trabalhamos também... Ela se mudou pra Boston esse ano, e nos esbarramos." – Maura adiantou-se e ela apenas sorriu sem jeito.

-"Oh se esbarraram, claro." - Levantei minha sobrancelha numa tentativa de compreender os fatos. Procurei meus filhos olhando o ambiente para encontrá-los, ambos com grandes olhos a me encarar. – "Vamos?" – juntei as mãos e indiquei a saída.

No carro depois de colocar todos os pertences, Nick escalou no banco de trás e Alice sentou-se ao meu lado no passageiro, ligou o som mais baixo como era de costume e fomos pra casa em silencio, não era que eu esperasse que ela ficaria sozinha pra sempre, eu não tinha nem essa esperança, mas, nunca havia me imaginado com esse medo, algo era diferente, meu peito pesava e eu sentia uma não corriqueira vontade de chorar, dirigi atentamente até em casa e fiquei calada pensando em todas as oportunidades que a vida havia me dado e eu tinha desperdiçado.

Cada uma chegou em casa e seguiu sua lista de afazeres, me sentei no sofá depois de tomar um longo banho, pedi comida e abri uma cerveja, eu sentia as crianças me rodeando involuntariamente, seus olhares me seguindo como se a qualquer momento eu fosse pegar minha arma e ir atrás de Maura e a amante, eu ri com escárnio. Todo mundo sabia que eu tinha uma tendência a não gostar de suas namoradas, era normal, toda vez foi assim, ninguém era suficientemente bom pra ela.

\- "Você precisa de ajuda, Ma?" – a voz do meu pequeno me tirou desses pensamentos e voltei minha atenção, enquanto ele escalava e se sentava-se ao meu lado quase encima de mim. "Ahn?" – olhei seu rosto e os olhinhos esperançosos me encaravam.

\- "Nick! – Escutei a voz de Alice de repente atrás de mim, ela que estudava quieta na mesa da cozinha apareceu rapidamente atrás do sofá. – "você não pode se meter nisso"

"-Eu sou a criança aqui e consigo ver... você é péssima filha Alice" – ele disse que um jeito engraçado com certo desdém, como se fosse o mais maduro entre todas as mulheres que o cercavam.

\- "você é um idiota isso sim" – Alice lhe deu um pequeno tapa e se sentou preguiçosamente na poltrona ao meu lado.

-"não fala assim com ele, Alice! Do que você tá falando, filho? Alice?" – eu olhava de um para o outro sem para, minha cabeça já começava a girar.

-"Não é nada... Você tem que lembrar que tem a mamãe também! Você nem sabe se ela..." – ele negava com a cabeça e colocava a mão na testa, inconformado, como se nós duas fossemos incapazes de compreendê-lo.

-"Lógico que eu sei... Você que é cega... nunca vou precisar da ajuda de nenhuma de vocês quando o assunto for mulher... vocês são péssimas..." – ele resmungava e nós duas o encarávamos com surpresa, meu filho seria um páreo difícil nos próximos anos. Levantei-me do sofá me afastando dos dois o suficiente para encará-los

-"Nickolas Isles Rizzoli e Alice Isles Rizzoli ou vocês começam a falar agora ou será um mês sem ver a luz do sol... Eu não estou brincando..." – minha paciência já estava pequena, os fato das horas anteriores só piorava e eles ainda pareciam brincar com os meus nervos.

Alice apenas bufou, olhou na cara dele e começou -"o Nick acha que você precisa de ajuda pra reconquistar a mamãe, pronto falei..." – ela abriu os braços, aparentemente era obvio.

-"De onde vocês tiraram isso?" – eu falei em choque enquanto olhava de um para o outro.

-"De ver vocês duas cheias de mimimi..." – Nickolas sorria esperto e ela parecia ter preguiça daquela situação.

\- "Alice!" – Nickolas já havia perdido o interesse naquele assunto, como se a parte obvia houvesse sido revelada e pudéssemos voltar a nossa rotina, já Alice me encarava como se esperasse algum tipo de bonificação. – "Filha... filho... Nós já tivemos essa conversa... eu e sua mãe nos separamos... vocês continuam sendo nossa prioridade, vocês não... – Alice me interrompeu rapidamente.

-"Ma, nós sabemos que você ama a mamãe... Você nunca arruma uma namorada e quando arruma espanta a coitada logo, nós somos inteligentes e entendemos porque vocês se separaram, não falamos isso por nós" – minha filha já começava a mostrar sinais de maturidade, isso me assustava. – "Nós sabemos que adultos as vezes são complicados, não é isso que estamos falando."

"-Filha..." voltei para o meu lugar e sentei-me... Apoiando meu cotovelo nos joelhos e querendo desaparecer, meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-"Eu achei que você fosse bater na Sarah quando viu ela, ma... Você fez a cara de detetive má... ou a de quando vai dar bronca" – Nick que permanecia calado aproximou-se de mim sorrindo, sorri fracamente de volta, na verdade de desespero.

-"não se iluda, não é só por você, a mamãe gosta de você por perto, todos os dias ouvimos tudo o que você faz, como você é incrível, como você é chata, como você possui uma estrutura muscular impecável e que deveríamos nos esforçar pra seguir seus passos, mas não seus modos..." – meu sorriso cresceu e limpei meus olhos.

-"Ela fala isso?" – eu sorri e Alice girou os olhos, como se eu fosse ridícula.

-"Todo santo dia a mesma coisa..." – a falta de paciência dela deixava tudo mais engraçado para Nickolas –"Ela só não quer mais ficar sozinha, ma..." – Alice suspirou pesadamente.

-"mas eu a decepcionei muito Alice... você sabe disso" – deitei-me no encosto do sofá deixando meu corpo sentir completamente, eu estava cansada, tudo aquilo exauria minhas forças.

-"Mas foi há muito tempo... Talvez seja hora de tentar de novo..." – Alice sorriu levemente me incentivando e eu estranhei.

-"E você concorda com isso?" - Eu a perguntei e ela me olhou profundamente.

-"No começo não... Eu gosto da Sarah... Mas... Você minha mãe né... Esse idiota também não me deixava em paz." – ela levantou os ombros, em seguida levantou- se da poltrona voltando para seus afazeres

-"Não fala assim com ele, filha!"– não me contive e a segui até a mesa da cozinha.

-"Eu não sei... Sua mãe parece feliz com ela... eu não quero fazer sua mãe sofrer... outra vez" – apoiei-me em uma das cadeiras e olhei minha filha com toda a sinceridade que havia em mim, não queria magoar Maura mais uma vez, não depois de tudo, não depois de termos passado por cima de tudo que passamos.

-"Ela não sorri do mesmo jeito, ma... ela sorri, mas não é a mesma coisa..." -seus olhos espelharam rapidamente, nada me doeu tanto quanto aquilo, causar o sofrimento de Alice causando o de Maura, nunca parei pra imaginar o que ela sentia.

-"Você acha que eu devo tentar?" – ela sorriu fracamente e confirmou.

-"Não custa... e se não der certo, te arrumo a mãe de uma amiga minha..." – ela sorriu maior como poucas as vezes eu via, aos poucos talvez eu poderia reconquistar Alice também.

-"Arhg...credo!" – Nickolas falou com nojo.

-"É brincadeira..." – Alice sorriu e voltou a estudar.

Beijei sua testa e fui sorrindo organizar o final da nossa noite.

Não existiu nenhum plano mirabolante, não combinamos emboscadas e de repente aquele assunto foi ficando pra trás, nossa rotina seguiu ao normal, apenas agora eu tinha certeza do que sentia, não escondia nem dos meus filhos a admiração, o amor que sentia pela mãe deles, todos os dias eu descia pela manhã, nós conversávamos, ela me expulsava da sala e eu a beijava no rosto, nós saíamos juntas almoçávamos e no fim do dia cada uma seguia para a sua casa... Nada havia mudado.

Existia agora a liberdade de falar sobre aquele sentimento, existia a proximidade e o carinho dos meus filhos, Alice passou a se aproximar e trocar experiências comigo, ainda mais do pudesse trazer alegria a Maura, existia entre nós, um acordo silencioso de que Maura seria prioridade, e que a felicidade dela seria o fator determinante.

Com o tempo, o relacionamento dela e Sarah acabou virando uma coisa comum na nossa rotina, existiam comentários que me incomodavam e eu deixava claro, Maura era discreta por essência e eu agradecia a Deus por isso, os fins de semana chegavam e iam embora e nós continuávamos sendo amigas enquanto vê-la feliz com outra pessoa me fazia sofrer mais.


End file.
